Recessed ceiling lighting is a highly desirable light source. Usually a cylindrical fixture is mounted in the ceiling. A socket connected to an L-shaped bracket is vertically adjustable within the cylindrical fixture to hold the reflector lamp at the desirable height. Before inserting the reflector lamp in the cylindrical housing and screwing the lamp base into the socket, a trim ring or baffle is added to the housing by attaching springs to the baffle or trim ring at diametrically opposite positions, and stretching the springs upward and attaching them to openings in the sheet metal cylindrical housing. That is time consuming and difficult and requires expensive parts and substantial labor in assembly and installation operations.
When the socket is not adjustable, the reflector lamp may be positioned too deep within the cylindrical fixture or may extend downward from the cylindrical fixture. If the L-shaped bracket is bent, the lamp may be off center or crooked in the housing, resulting in an unsightly appearance and improper direction of the alumination. The L-shaped bracket may be slightly bent and misaligned by the weight of the lamp which tends to turn the bracket.
Heat buildup in previously existing lamps is a problem.
Prior lamps use only a portion of the ceiling opening to reflect light. Trim rings, which cover part of the opening, have been an added expense, and reduce the usable diameter of the opening.
Prior lamps using tubes have had difficulty in creating a point source effect. Circular tubes and linear tubes provide area sources which are difficult to focus and which cannot be properly used.
The incandescent lamps which may be 75, 100 or 150 watts consume a large amount of power. The lamps have relatively short lives, and frequent replacement of the expensive lamps adds to the cost of operating recessed ceiling lighting.
The present invention is designed to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art devices by providing self-trimming and selfaligning ceiling lamps which are quickly and easily installed.